


When The Rain Falls

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: ฟ้ายังคงครวญครางจากที่ไกลๆ หยาดน้ำฝนยังโปรยสายลงล้อเรี่ยกับกระจก...





	When The Rain Falls

ผมขดตัวอยู่บนเตียง ปรือตาขึ้นมองห้องสลัว เสียงฝนปรอยกระทบบานหน้าต่างสูงดังเป็นจังหวะ

เปาะแปะ... เปาะแปะ...

กลั้นใจลุกขึ้นคว้านาฬิกาพกที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะหัวเตียงขึ้นมาดู ล่วงผ่านชั่วโมงที่สิบเอ็ดของวันเข้ามาครึ่งค่อนแล้ว ฝนที่ปรอยมาแต่หัวค่ำคืนก่อนก็ยังไม่ขาดเม็ด

เปาะแปะ... เปาะแปะ...

"สักบ่ายโมงก็แล้วกัน" ผมบอกตัวเอง ก่อนจะซุกตัวลงใต้ผ้าห่มอุ่นอีกครั้ง

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"หมาป่าขี้เซา" เสียงทุ้มกระซิบที่ข้างหู

"ตื่นได้แล้วไอ้ขี้เซา" ผมพลิกตัวขยับหนีลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดข้างแก้ม ก่อนจะขยับยกผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมหน้า

"ไม่ตื่นเหรอ..." เสียงนั้นไม่พูดเปล่า ลิ้นอุ่นยังตามมาหยอกล้อกับติ่งหูของผม "....ไม่ตื่นงั้นลักหลับเลยนะ" มือซุกซนคืบคลานเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม ซอกซอนเข้าหาจุดสัมผัสที่รู้ว่าจะไล่ความง่วงงุนออกไปได้

ผมยังหลับตาทั้งสองแน่น แต่รอยยิ้มที่หลบหนีจากการควบคุมไปผุดพรายอยู่ที่มุมปากก็คงเพียงพอที่จะบอกเขาว่าผมรู้สึกตัวเต็มที่แล้ว และถึงรอยยิ้มจะไม่บอก ส่วนอื่นของร่างกายผมก็ตอบสนองกับสัมผัสอันคุ้นเคยได้เป็นอย่างดี ไม่ต้องหันไปมองผมก็รู้ได้ว่าเขากำลังยิ้มได้ใจ

เบือนหน้ากลับไปเพียงนิด ริมฝีปากที่รอจังหวะอยู่แล้วก็ประทับลงมา

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ผมยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง พาให้เขาดึงร่างของตัวเองตามขึ้นมาด้วย วงแขนของเขาโอบผมไว้หลวมๆ เส้นผมละเอียดสีเข้มระไล่จากบ่าของผู้เป็นเจ้าของลงมาเรี่ยอยู่บนแผ่นอกที่เปลือยเปล่าของผม เขาหลับตาพริ้ม สีหน้าเป็นสุขปราศจากริ้วรอยแห่งกาลเวลา ไม่ต่างอะไรจากเด็กหนุ่มรูปงามคนที่ผมเคยรู้จักเมื่อนานมาแล้ว

"หิวรึยัง" เขาเอ่ยถามโดยไม่ลืมตา "เมื่อกี้ยกอาหารเช้าขึ้นมาให้ แต่ป่านนี้คงเย็นหมดแล้วมั้ง" เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น วางคางสากๆ ลงบนส่วนที่ใกล้กับหัวใจ "มัวแต่กินอย่างอื่นซะเพลิน"

เสียงหัวเราะเปิดเผยดังก้องเมื่อเขาเห็นสีหน้าของผม ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะลุกไปยกถาดอาหารที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะใกล้ๆ มาวางลงเบื้องหน้า

"อร่อยมั้ย?" เขาถามขึ้นเมื่อผมทานไปโดยมีเขานอนเอกเขนกอยู่บนตักได้สองสามคำ

"อื้อ" ผมตอบทั้งๆ ที่ยังเคี้ยวอาหารเต็มปาก

เขาเผยยิ้มกว้าง "...ทำเองเลยนะ ตำรับพิเศษของคุณชายตระกูลแบล็กเลย"

ผมกลืนอาหารคำนั้นลงคอก่อนที่จะมองหน้าเขา "เกิดอะไรขึ้น"

"เปล่านี่" รอยยิ้มยังระบายอยู่บนใบหน้า เขายันตัวขึ้นนั่งมองหน้าผม "แค่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรให้นายกินมานานแล้ว หลังๆ ก็มอลลี่ทำตลอด"

"อื้ม" ผมตักอาหารอีกคำพลางเคี้ยวไม่หยุดปาก

"กินเยอะๆ จะได้มีแรง แล้วจะได้........" เขาส่งสายตาส่อแววไม่น่าไว้วางใจ

"ไอ้ทะลึ่ง" ผมพูดแกมหัวเราะ

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

คล้ายจะเป็นความจริง

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ฟ้ายังคงครวญครางจากที่ไกลๆ หยาดน้ำฝนยังโปรยสายลงล้อเรี่ยกับกระจก ผมเดินไปหยุดอยู่ที่หน้าต่าง ความชื้นในอากาศของมหานครลอนดอนเล็ดรอดเข้ามาถึงปลายจมูก ผมทำจมูกฟุดฟิดก่อนจะกระชับเสื้อคลุมให้ปกป้องร่างกายจากความเย็นเยือกได้มากเข้า

"หนาวเหรอ?" เขาเอ่ยปาก

"เย็นๆ" ผมยกมือขึ้นกอดอก "เบื่อมากกว่า ฝนไม่หายซักที

เขาเดินตามมากอด คางสากๆ ของเขาเกยไว้กับไหล่ของผม "อย่างนี้ต้องหาอะไรทำแก้เบื่อ" จมูกได้รูปซุกไซ้อยู่ข้างแก้ม ผมหันไปจูบเขาเบาๆ

"อากาศอย่างนี้จะใช้ไม้กวาดไปรับแฮร์รี่ได้ยังไง น่านอนซะมากกว่า" ผมพูด

"ก็นอนสิ ถึงเวลาแล้วจะปลุก"

"นอนคนเดียวไม่เอาหรอก นายไปนอนเป็นเพื่อนฉันมั้ยล่ะ?" ผมจูงมือเขาไปที่เตียงราวกับว่าเขาเป็นเด็กเล็กๆ

ไออุ่นใต้ผ้าห่มกล่อมให้ผมหลับไปได้อีกในเวลาไม่นาน

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ผมรู้สึกตัวตื่นอีกครั้งพลางควานหานาฬิกา ตกใจเล็กน้อยที่เข็มนาฬิกาชี้บอกเวลาเกือบหกโมงเย็น ไม่มีเสียงฝนกระทบหน้าต่างแล้ว แต่สีของท้องฟ้ายังหม่นเมฆไม่ต่างจากตอนที่ผมรู้สึกตัวเป็นครั้งแรกของวัน มีเพียงแสงสีส้มจัดที่ลอดผ่านช่องว่างของกลุ่มเมฆลงมาเท่านั้นที่บ่งบอกความแตกต่าง

วินาทีที่สั่งให้ตัวเองลุกจากที่นอน ผมยังรู้สึกถึงไออุ่นที่กรุ่นอยู่ข้างๆ

ผมถือถ้วยชาเดินขึ้นไปยังดาดฟ้าชั้นบนสุด ทอดสายตามองทัศนียภาพของมหานครลอนดอนที่วุ่นวายยุ่งเหยิง กลิ่นฝนที่โชยอยู่ในอากาศทวีความหนักแน่นยิ่งขึ้นจนกระทั่งไอละอองน้ำกลั่นตัวโปรยลงมาอีกครั้ง ผมยืนนิ่ง สิ่งที่มาพร้อมกับสายฝนคือความหนาวเหน็บลึกเข้าไปถึงหัวใจ

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"มายืนทำอะไรอยู่นี่ จะหนีไปไหนอีกเหรอ" เขาก้าวขึ้นมายืนเคียงข้างผมที่ริมดาดฟ้า ความเก่าแก่ของตึกทำให้ไม่มีเครื่องกั้นรักษาความปลอดภัย เบื้องล่างผู้คนกำลังรีบเร่งเดินทางเพื่อให้ไปได้ถึงจุดหมายก่อนที่สายฝนจะเทกระหน่ำลงมา

ผมเอนตัวไปพิงไหล่ของเขา "อย่าเสียหลักตกลงไปนะ ถ้าเสียหลักก็อย่าเอาฉันไปด้วยแล้วกัน" ผมล้อ

เขาแกล้งทำท่าเซ ก่อนที่จะหัวเราะร่วนพลางคว้าเอวของผมไว้มั่น "ไม่ได้หรอก ไปไหนก็ไปด้วยกันสิ"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ผมก้าวกลับเข้าไปในห้องนั้น ถอนใจเมื่อคิดไปว่าวันทั้งวันได้ทำอะไรเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวบ้าง

วันฝนตก ผมรู้สึกตัวตอนเกือบเที่ยงก่อนที่จะนอนต่อจนถึงเย็น และหลังจากที่ไปยืนอยู่กลางสายฝนหวังจะให้หยาดน้ำช่วยชะล้างความรู้สึกบางอย่างซึ่งติดอยู่ในความฝัน กลับกลายเป็นว่าความรู้สึกนั้นยิ่งชัดเจนขึ้น

การประชุมภาคีแห่งฟีนิกซ์ตามปกติจากค่ำถึงดึก จากดึกถึงใกล้สว่าง ผมกำลังจะเข้านอนอีกครั้ง ผ้าห่มอุ่นถูกดึงขึ้นมาคลุมกายอีกหน หากแต่ครั้งนี้ ความอบอุ่นเพียงแต่มาจากผืนผ้า ไร้ซึ่งความอบอุ่นจากความรู้สึกที่เคยคุ้น

เปลือกตาปิดลง แสงในห้องหรี่ดับ เสียงฟ้ายังครวญครางมาแต่ไกล ไม่ช้าฝนคงตกลงมาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับก้อนเมฆสีดำทะมึนที่บดบังทัศนียภาพของหมู่ดาวเสียสิ้น แสงดาวซิริอัสที่เคยส่องสว่างสุกใส พ้นคืนนี้ก็ยังอาจจะมีวันที่ดาวนั้นทอแสงให้ได้เห็นอีกครั้ง

แต่ซิริอัสของผม... คงไม่มีวันที่ผมจะได้เห็นแววระยับจากดวงตาคู่นั้นอีก

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“นอนอีกแล้วเหรอไอ้ขี้เซา” เสียงของเขากระซิบแผ่วข้างหูก่อนที่ผมจะผล็อยหลับไป

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> โพสต์ครั้งแรกที่ [JRISS!](http://board.jriss.net/viewtopic.php?f=72&t=503) ... เผลอนิดก็เป็นสิบปีแล้วเนอะ 555


End file.
